Nighteyes Timeline #1 : Nighteyes
by KitsuFox
Summary: [REVISED] Ken Hidaka... J-Leauge Soccer Player, Clutzy Florist, Claw-weilding Assasin... Labratory Test Subject? Ken ends up a part of Swartz... but They want to end Estet... (AU. Shonen Ai, KenSchuu -COMPLETED!-)
1. It Begins

**Chapter 1  
****Warnings : Kenken Abuse**

Ken moved stiffly, blinking heavily in the semi-darkness, or he believed that is was semi-darkness. "What happened?" He asked, searching carefully as he tried to draw the memory of what had happened from his own brain. All that managed to do was cause his head to hurt. Really hurt. Hurt so badly he was ready to tear his eyeballs right out of his head.

"I woudn't do that, Kenken." It was the nasal voice of the German Swartz telepath. "They you wouldn't be able to see at all."

"What made you think you could take out an Estet lab, anyways?" This time it was the slight telekinetic, who stepped into his line of vision around the red-headed telepath, acting like his could barely see.

"Leave me alone." Ken demanded, placing a hand over his eyes. "And turn the lights out, my head hurts."

"The lights ARE off." Schuldig announced, moving closer to Ken, kneeling down by his head. "Be ready to pin him down, Nagi, I need to get a good look at his eyes." A tiny flashlight blinked suddenly into life. Seconds later the beam was directed at his eyes. When he tried to fight, to stop them from blinding him, he was pinned down by a dozen or so invisible hands. "Don't worry, Kenken, your eyes will stabilize soon, or so they think. Crawford will be by later to explain the deal to you. While you're still in sucky shape."

"You're a jackass." Ken growled as they finally released him and stepped back.

"Ja ne." Nagi almost sounded cheerful as he finally stepped outside the room. Ken tensed badly at the sudden flash of light that invaded the room when the door was opened. Then it was dark again. Darkness was good. He could see when it was dark. It was a long time before anyone came, long enough for the headache to fade, but, the door opened and Crawford slipped in, actually taking care to keep the light out for the most part.

"How are you feeling?" His voice lacked feeling almost entirely.

"Well enough." Ken responded, eyes staying securely closed.

"Open your eyes. I want to see the changes." Crawford's voice actually colored with curiosity.

"Changes?"

"Yes, Changes. After your capture an experimental serum was administered to you. Shuldig thinks that it's induced the partial amnesia. He claims you remember very little of the last 48 hours."

"I've been here for two days?" Ken demanded, eyes flying open to look at Crawford in mild shock and disbelief.

"Amazing." Crawford was almost smiling as he studied Ken's eyes, examining the changes induced by the serum. "They didn't think it would be this drastic."

"Drastic?" Ken closed his eyes and settled his head back to the floor. The darkness was even too bright right now.

"The change in your eye color." Crawford turned ken's head back towards him with his hand. "Open your eyes again."

"No." Ken tugged his head from Crawford's grasp, despite the point that slammed through his brain in response. "Light hurts."

"Still?" He tapped the button on his watch to light in the indigo feature. "The light sensitivity should have worn off by now, according to the developers." After thinking for several second, Crawford shrugged. "I'll have to have the doctors take a look.

"Why?" Ken demanded, without bothering to open his eyes.

"Because they said that your vision should stabilize quickly." Crawford patted his head the way one would a dog or small child. "I'll be back soon."

"This sucks." Ken grumbled, draping his arm over his eyes........

......."It doesn't look like the serum worked exactly within it's design parameters." The doctor announced, talking more to the three present members of Swartz than to the brown haired Weiss member that was laying on the examining table with a strip of black cloth draped over his eyes. "Better results than with any of the past versions, though."

"What do you suggest?" Crawford demanded, his voice calm.

"Since the Serum was experimental, it's a result than we expected. But black-out type glasses could take care of the problems." The doctor handed a clipboard to Crawford, who scanned it's contense.

"Is reserch and development working on these yet?" He asked, indicating something on the top page.

"No, we wanted to be sure you were going to integrate him into your team before we started work on them."

"Get them to work on these, I want them as quickly as possible." Crawford returned the clipboard. "He's to be integrated into our team."

"WHAT?" Ken sat up suddenly, launching the cloth from his eyes and blinding himself with a cry of pain. "Oh Shit shitshit." He collapsed backwards, covering his eyes with his hands. "Light. Light sucks." He whimpered quietly.

"Get him." Crawford demanded, leaving the other two to deal with the dead weight that was the suffering Hidaka Ken.

* * *

kelly@kitsufox.com 


	2. Visions and Visors

**Chapter 2  
****Warnings : I'm kinda mean to Kenken again...  
Note : // telepathy**

Ken didn't fight when Nagi removed the blindfold. He didn't becasue he really coudn't. He couldn't see in normal light anymore, not with what had ben done to his eyes by the Syrum. Carefully, Ken listened, Crawford was moving. Well, either Crawford or Schuldig, since the two sounded alot alike when they moved.

"Hold still." It was Crawford's voice. Then he felt something sliding over his eyes. It was plastic and rested like a pair of glasses. A second part, obviously attached to the part around his head, brushed against his hair.

"What is this?" Ken demanded. Shwarts had explained most things to him already. But then, he was technicaly one of them now, since they'd rescued him by 'making' him join.

"Remember the visor we mentioned?" Crawford never expanded the throught after Ken nodded. It was obvious the visor they'd talked about befor was the one he was now wearing. Reaching up, he pushed down on the part brushing his bangs. Then he did something that he hadn't been able to do in several days. He opened his eyes.

"Can you see?" Nagi demanded.

"Yes!" Ken let out a relived laugh. "Thank God."

"No light is getting through?" Crawford questioned. Ken grinned, happy just to be able to see the people talking to him finaly. Sure, Crawford was a little off-color, but it was better than no sight at all. And Crawford wasn't a half bad sight.

//Where did that come from?// Schuldig's voice sounded in his mind.

//Tell him and I'll kill you?// Ken through back at him.

"The part that flips up is so you won't have to completely remove the visor if it gets dark. The black out part is split, too, for lowlight situations." A tech in a labcoat explained, examining the visor while using Ken's ears as handles. "Everything's in order." The tech half saluted Crawford, then returned to his work while completely ignoring them.

"Let's go." Crawford waved for them to follow. Nagi was first to follow, then Schuldig raised his eyebrows, giving Ken a questioning look.

"What do you think?" Schuldig never completely lowered his eyebrows.

"Why should I waste my breath telling you?" Ken glared, though the visor hid it. "you've already been rooting around in my head."

"Point."

~~~~~~~~~~

~~At the Kitty in the House~~

"I havn't been able to find anything." Omi groaned, his head falling to his desk next to the keyboard. "There are no police records that could point to Ken."

"Nothing?" Youji demanded. "He can't just disapear?"

"Estet memebers were there," Aya pointed out logicaly. "And we know we didn't manage to kill all that many of them."

"Do you think that Estet has Ken?" Omi's blue eyes went wide.

"It's a possiblity."

~~~~~~~~~~

"So," Ken looked at Crawford through the dark tint that surrounded him constantly now. "This vision... It's why I'm still alive... And you think you can control the future's outcome?"

"I woudn't have pulled you out of the lab's testing program without a good reason." Crawford stood up. "I also wouldn't have gotten you fixed, either."

"You call slaping a pair of super-sunglasses on me FIXED?" Ken's eyebrows raised, but the visor killed the effect.

"I could have let them test a counter Syrum..."

"The visor works just fine!" Ken yelped, reaching up to adgust the aformentioned device.

"Crawford?" Schuldig poked his head into the room. "Are you done telling the kitty why he's still alive?"

"Yes." Crawford smriked slightly. "Through he's a smartass like you."

"Good for Kenken," Schuldig ducked out of the room, telling Crawford that "Nagi needed him for something or other."

"Allright." Crawford stood up. "You have to Learn to use that visor. and comphesate for it. We start training tommorow."

"And teach him to sheild!" Schuldig demanded from some other room. "He thinks too damn loudly!"

* * *

kelly@kitsufox.com 


	3. A Pretty Good Hacker

**Chapter 2  
****Warnings : Nagi is mean to Kenken this time...  
Note : // telepathy**

"Aya, Youji!" Omi's slightly high pitched voice yelped. "Come look at this!"

"Look at what, Omi?" Youji wandered in, leaning on the back of hte younger man's chair.

"At this." The blue eyed one grinned. "Just read this. It's from an underground Estet labratory."

"New subject, number 27, brown hair, brown eyes, height ?? Centmetres. Bloodtype ?, entered into project Nighteyes. Administered syrum 2.71." Youji dijected the information for a moment. "You think that's Ken?"

"It's the closest thing that I've come across."

"Are there more records?" Aya craned his neck to see the screen past the other two, having walked in just after Youji.

"That's what's strange." Omi sounded somewhat upset. "I can't find many more refrences to subject 27. Though, I can find other refrences to Project Nighteyes. There's nothing more about that subject number, or the syrum number."

"None? what-so-ever?" Aya's eyebrows raised.

"Just one to the Syrum, saying that the version was partialy sucessful."

"What exactly is project Nighteyes?" Youji asked while 'stealing' Omi's mouse to poke through the downloaded Documents open on the desktop.

"I havn't been able to figure that out, yet." Omi confiscated his mouse from Youji. "The only direct mention of what it's about is right here. 'Project should successfully alter DNA to prove subject for further projects int eh 'warlord' group.'"

"Warlord Group?"  
  
"All these uploaded records are schetchy, and it's obvious that they store all the more detailed stuff on either disks or hardcopy. There's no evidence of anything more on any of the harddrives or webservers I rooted through.

~~~~~~~~~~

"Of course they're looking for me." Ken shook his head. "We're a team."

"I just barley caught him." Nagi muttered, seemingly annoyed by that fact. "He's a good hacker."

"That's why he's the one doing it." Ken Grinned. "Youji probobly couldn't find anything other than pronography. Aya helps Omi ocasionaly, so he knows some... But I don't know how much."

"What about you?" Nagi looked at him criticaly. From early fights with Weiss, Nagi knew that Ken's eyes showed his every thought, but the visor kept his eyes hidden.

"I'm good enough to play decoy for Omi, when he needs one."

"I"ll keep that in mind." The telekentic nodded slowly, almost thoughfully. "Whats next, Crawford?"

"We'll have to slip Weiss some information on the Project Ken's warpped up in." Crawford looked throughful, his eyebrows arching slightly. "The events are already in motion, we just have to guide them."

"Where exactly are we trying to guide things?" Ken demanded.

"You'll see." Crawford now wore a full-fledged smirk. Schuldig just looked annoyed.

"He won't even tell ME!" Schu gave Crawford a dirty look. "But I know it has to do with Estet's control over us."

"Estet." Ken's teeth ground loudly. "Have you gotten anything more on what they're doing?"

"They have to be stopped." Crawford dropped several file founders on the table. "The project is Nighteyes. It's a part of Warlord Group. Basicly they're trying to create tellents. Light what they did with you."

"So they're creating things like you..." He trailed off. "And me." He added as an afterthrough.

"And they need to be stopped." Schuu added. "Or at least that's what Bradley says." Ken blinked.

"Crawfords' first name is Bradley?" He demanded, somewhat surprized. "Y' learn someting new every day." Crawford glared at Schuldig, who was smirking and nearly shaking with surpessed laughter.

"Nagi," Bradley held a 3.5 disk out to the boy. "Slip these files to the Weiss boy. I don't care how you do it, as long as they don't know it's us, yet."

"I can handle that." Nagi accepted the disk, then turned back to the computer. "How soon?"

"Tommorow, at the latest." He flipped through one of the files from teh top fo the stack, then passed it to Ken. "This is what we're sending to Weiss."

"This is just scematics." Ken flopped the throughly confising file back on the table. "What good will it do?"

"Omi will be able to understand it." Nagi decided after just a glance. "It's just code, including the translation. It shouldn't take him long."

"Are you serisou?" Ken tugged the foulder back from Nagi, who shot him a glare. "I still don't see it."

"Baka." Nagi muttered, befor giving a small shove with his power that dumped Ken to the floor with a large 'whump'.

* * *

kelly@kitsufox.com 


	4. How does Omi know...

**Chapter 4  
****Warnings : Characters in story begin to argue with the Author about whom they will and won't be paired with...  
Note : // telepathy**

"Where the hell did this come from..." Omi muttered to himself, staring at the computer screen.  
  
"Where did what come from?" Aya demanded, looking up from the finance sheets for the flower shop.  
  
"This. It wasn't here the first time I checked this server. It had to have been uploaded in the last twelve hours." Omi picked up a notebook and started jotting things down. "It's coded, but the translation sheets are here, too.  
  
"They must be transferring the data to another lab." Aya wandered over, reading over Omi's shoulder. "You understand this?"  
  
"It's a very simple code." Omi's eyes widened and he handed the notepad to Aya. "It's about Project Nighteyes. Serum 2.71 and Subject 27."  
  
"It's about Ken?" Aya studied the bit that was translated quickly. "How long before you can give us a full translation?"  
  
"I'm supposed to work in the sop, so tomorrow mourning at the earliest, if I skip school."  
  
"I'll take you shift. Just work on that." Aya flipped the ledger closed and picked up his apron. "As soon as you know what that's all about, we'll close up and see if we can't pull a mission together."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bradley Crawford blinked as he looked up from his paper.  
  
"Vision?" Ken questioned. What was a subtle flash in everyone else's eyes was an extremely brilliant one in his.  
  
"Yes." He nodded, then returned his eyes to the paper.  
  
"Does he do this offend?"  
  
"Do what?" Nagi tapped the save button on his computer before turning face Ken.  
  
"Have a vision and not tell what it was about?" Ken gave Bradley a dirty look.  
  
"All the time." Nagi resumed work on his essay. "Be he has as many useless visions as he does the useful kind."  
  
Ken looked at Swartz's fearless leader critically. "That's got to be annoying."  
  
"You're supposed to meet Schuldig in the yard. He says that he's going to teach you to shield today." He choose to completely ignore the conversation that Nagi and Ken were having about him. "Hurry up, he's got a short attention span."  
  
"I'm going, I'm going."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Check this out," Omi passes his notepad to Aya as the two other Weiss members wandered down the steps. Two of the three still wore aprons, and Youji was looking Frazzled. "This file proves it. This is Ken. It even mentions the correct scars and his tattoo."  
  
"Ken has a Tattoo?" Aya blinked, he hadn't known that.  
  
"It's a little thing. Kanji for Soccer. Kinda low on his leg right below the joint of his hip." Omi pulled the notepad back from Aya. "But there's one Weird thing here."  
  
"Omi," Youji interrupted. "How do you know Ken has a Tattoo THERE?"  
  
"I... Ah..." Omi laughed, blushing badly. "Ken and I,... Um... We..."  
  
"It's not his business, You don't have to bother telling him." Then Aya did the unthinkable and smirked. "Anyways, I have the feeling that it's strictly yours and Ken's business."  
  
"Come on, Aya, I think I wanna hear this!"  
  
"Back to the document, Omi." Aya prompted. "What did the translation say?"  
  
"Well, I was saying that there was something Weird... The Weird thing was that Estete id integrating subject 27, Ken, into one of there teams." Omi flipped to the third or forth page of his hand written translation. "Here it is : Subject 27 will be integrated into the black Group."  
  
"Black Group?" Youji parroted. "That can't mean..."  
  
"Swartz." Aya snarled. "We're going to have to rescue him as quickly as possible."  
  
"Then lets get to work on a plan."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Goddamn you Schuu, Would you stop doing that?" Ken was on his knees, holding his temples.  
  
"Then get the shield right." Schuldig took a drag off his Cigarette. "I cant help you set a shield unless you throw the shield up first."  
  
"Do you have to keep poking at my brain when I get it wronge?" Ken dragged himself back to his feet. "You're the one who wants the Shield, Mister Telepath."  
  
"Just try it again." Schuldig dropped the Cigarette and stomped it out. "Clear your mind, and then focus on a wall. One all the way around your mind. Separating it from teh rest of the world." The German's voice trailed off when he felt Ken begin to build the mental wall. Silently he encouraged Ken, wanting to have this over with.  
  
//Good, now hold it!// Schuldig dove in quickly with his mind, reinforcing the walls Ken had created, pinning them down and making them almost permanent. //There.//  
  
"That's it?"  
  
"For now." Schuldig nodded. "I'll have to teach you to broadcast and block yet. But at least you won't be mentally polluting the whole house anymore." He turned, lighting up another cigarette befor sprawling out on teh steps. Ken picked his way around him and towards the door.  
  
"Hey Schuu," Ken paused in the open doorway.  
  
"what Kitty?"  
  
"Thanks." He started to turn, them paused again. "And don't call me 'Kitty'."

* * *

kelly@kitsufox.com 


	5. Schuldig Said...

**Chapter 5  
****Warnings : Actually.. None... Other than Farfie finaly shows up.  
Note : // telepathy**

"Alrighty, this is the laboratory." Omi pointed at the building, which was an Estet Laboratory. "It's not gonna be easy to get in." Darkness completely surrounded them as Youji cut the car's engine. Only the light of a nearby streetlight gave them the ability to see.  
  
"Don't worry." Aya ordered. "We'll get Ken out." He jumped over the side of Youji's care, just happy to be out of it when there was a maniac driving.  
  
"Don't scratch the car!" Youji yelped as he opened the door and climbed out. "Did mean old Aya hurt you, Seven?"  
  
"I didn't damage your car, now lets go break Ken out."  
  
"I don't need to be broken out." Ken stepped into the circle of light cast by the streetlight.  
  
"Ken, get in the car and lets go!" Omi grinned enthusiastically. Easy didn't even begin to describe how this mission had just gone. "Before Swartz comes to get you!"  
  
"Omi, Crawford sent me."  
  
"Who... What?" Omi demanded, startled.  
  
"Crawford sent me, because if we let you break into the lab you'll screw up Crawford's plans." Ken's voice was steady, as if he held complete confidence in Crawford. He also didn't appear injured to the other three Weiss Members. In fact, the only seemingly different thing about Ken was the band of dark plastic obscuring his eyes.  
  
"Why do you care about Crawford's Plans? Just the tone of Aya's voice screamed 'traitor' at Ken.  
  
"Kitty didn't switch sides, Fujimiya. If anyone's gonna turncoat, it's us." Making an entrance from the darkness much like Ken had, Schuldig entered there field of vision.  
  
"I told you not to call me 'Kitty'!" The punch Ken delivered was simply affectionate, there was no true violent intention behind it.  
  
"Just go back to the flower shop, Ken will show up for the mourning shift in two days. He'll bring Nagi with him. They'll explain everything." Then Schuldig vanished the same way he'd some, strait back into the darkness. Ken stayed longer, giving his teammates a hopeful look.  
  
"Just, Please, Trust me on this." And then he followed the telepath into the dark. After a short wait, he saw all three of his friends climb back into the car. Once they'd driven off, Schuldig turned in the direction he through Ken was in.  
  
"Get me outta here. I hate the dark."  
  
"It's not so bad."  
  
"Says he who sees best in total blackout. Now come get me, I can't see a damn thing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"This is odd..." Omi muttered, depositing his crossbow on the mission room couch. "It seemed like he was on FRIENDLY terms with Schuldig..."  
  
"They obviously haven't hurt him." Youji rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Maybe that thing on his head is controlling him."  
  
"Schuldig wouldn't need to use something like that." The point was made by Aya. "How the hell could he see through that thing, anyways? The lenses was practically black."  
  
"He said he'd come in two days and give us a full explanation." Omi dumped several darts from his sleeve on the table. "I say we wait for him."  
  
"Two days and Ken will come. Then we'll know what's really going on." Youji shrugged. "48 hours to kill, people."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"How did things go?" Crawford looked like he already knew, with the smirk that was already on his face.  
  
"Fine." Killing the light, Ken pulled the visor off and pulled the newspaper out of Crawford's grasp before hoping up on the counter.  
  
"Why did you do that?" Despite the darkness, Crawford reached out and tugged his paper out of Ken's hands.  
  
"Schuu told me to." He shrugged, slipping the visor back on when Bradley started towards the light switch.  
  
"If Schuldig told you to jump off a cliff, would you?"  
  
"Only if he made up a really good reason and jumped with me." Ken hoped off the counter and tugged Schuldig out of the room. "Come on, let's work on some of that broadcasting and shielding stuff you've been trying to teach me." Shortly afterwards, Farfello wandered in, taping his knife on things as he paced around. The wall, the painting, the table, the door, and anything else was fair game for the incessant tap-tap-tap.  
  
"Why are you doing that?" He demanded, removing his glasses to pinch the bridge of his nose.  
  
"Schuu told me to." Was all Farfello said before reaching out and tapping his knife against the lenses of the glasses Bradley had just returned to his face. "And Ken said that annoying you would make God Cry."

* * *

kelly@kitsufox.com 


	6. The Whole Future...

**Chapter 6  
****Warnings : There's FINALLY a plot!  
Note : // telepathy**

Omi, Aya and Youji all sat in the shop, trying to look like they were working. Two days had passed. This mourning Ken was supposed to show up with Swartz's telekinetic tactician in tow. Unfortunately, Ken and Shuldig had not specified an exact time for this 'appointment'. Aya turned when the bell jingled, already annoyed by the day's regular customers.

"Ken?" He nodded at him, shooting a brief glare at the telekinetic who followed him before flipping the sign to closed and helping the others shoo the last customers out.

"Now, start explaining!" Youji demanded. Apparently he was the one bothered the most by curiosity.

"In the mission room." Ken headed for the stairs, Nagi followed immediately. After exchanging short looks, the others followed suit.

"Okay, NOW start explaining." Youji growled.

"You know," Ken smirked, It seemed that his sense of humor had changed since joining Swartz. "They say curiosity killed the cat." Nagi snickered.

"That wasn't funny." Youji flopped down on the couch to pout, then yelped and jumped back to his feet. "Omi, how long has that thing been here?" He pointed at the crossbow that was on the middle cushion.

"Sorry Youji. I must have left it down here two days ago." Omi claimed the computer chair while Aya took a seat on the couch with Youji, who was still muttering about the crossbow he'd say on.

"I know you guys have been worried, but I couldn't contact you before that, according to Crawford." Ken gave them an apologetic look, then continued. "But as Crawford foresaw things, it was the only way to the set us on the path that will lead to Estet's demise."

"Demise?" Omi looked like he's been struck. "Isn't Swartz on that side?"

"Swartz, as you know it was created by Estet. The Swartz of today..." Nagi's face took on an expression of pure determination. "They can't just let Estet continue with what they're doing."

"What have they been doing?" Youji demanded, still sore about having looked like a fool earlier.

"They're creating talents."

"What?"

"Creating people with Gifts." Ken raised a hand to his visor. "Nagi, Kill the lights." Without moving, Nagi shut the light off and, seconds later the bean of a flashlight that was somehow muted shone in Ken's direction. The soccer player drew the band of dark plastic off slowly, as if trying to give his eyes as much time as possible to adjust to the little light that was in the room. When he had the visor completely off, he looked at the three Weiss Assassins. Where his eyes should have been white was light absorbing charcoal black, and the one blue irises were now stained a reflective silver.

"What causes that?" Aya asked quietly. The change was strange, to say the least.

"The Nighteyes Serum. I can see in total darkness now. Light is a problem though. It can be painful." He slid the visor back into position, covering his dramatically changed eyes. "They are working on other talents, too."

"So you've changed sides?" Aya demanded of the Telekinetic. "You think that pulling Ken out of some program proves that?"

"I would have been given another Serum, designed to improve my day vision," Ken stepped between Aya and Nagi. "Brad says it would have killed me."

"Crawfords' plan will only work if both teams work together." Nagi pulled Ken back. The last thing they needed was a fight. "He hasn't said what, but something hinges directly on a member of Weiss."

"Ken's already tied in, It's most likely him." Youji decided.

"Ken is one of us, now."

"WHAT?"

"Ken Hidaka is a member of Swartz now." Nagi repeated, talking more slowly than necessary. "It's one of you three."

"Are you in?" Ken's voice was quiet. "Will you help destroy Estet?"

"We need to talk to Manx and Birman." The reply from Omi was just as quiet as Ken's question. "But I think we should."

"I'm with Omi." Youji answered, fingering the release on his watch while staring at the telekinetic.

"Aya?"

"Does this mean I get a chance to kill Taketori?"

"As allies, Swartz would no longer stand in your way."

"I accept." He nodded sharply. "Omi, get in touch with Manx. Ken, how soon?"

"Crawford hasn't really shared much about the next phase." The soccer player shrugged. "As soon as we're ready we'll contact you."

"Why not just be up front the whole time?"

"Bradley never is. The future is touchy." Nagi seemed to have shifted into lecture mode. "One piece of information told out of place and the whole future shifts."

* * *

kelly@kitsufox.com 


	7. Un-say it Schu!

**Chapter 7  
****Warnings : Cruelty to Ken... Mild Cruelty to Bradley.  
Note : // telepathy**

"So they're in?" Schuldig pulled in a drag off his cigarette as Ken climbed into the shotgun seat of his Car and Nagi slid into the back.

"As if you don't know." Ken laughed, leaning back in his seat. "Things are going exactly like Brad said they would."

"Good." Schuldig nodded and started the car. As they pulled out, he glanced at Ken. "How'd you like being on the other side of the line?"

"Strange." Ken ditched the visor so he could nap comfortably. "We're all more alike than I ever realized."

"Nice of you to admit."

"Except for the whole 'screwing with minds for fun' thing." Ken poked Schuldig in the side with his index finger. "Weiss just sits around and arranges flowers during the day."

"How entertaining." Schuldig snickered around the cigarette dangling from his lips. "Lets wake up early after a night of murder and arrange some flowers."

"It's assassination." Ken corrected, then laughed. "I know that it's... Odd, when coupled with the night job."

"Odd doesn't even begin to describe it." Schuldig was still snickering. "The feline code-names just make it worse."

"The names weren't our idea." Ken pointed out. "We just kinda got stuck with them."

~~~~~~~~~~

"I can't believe that Ken is really a member of Swartz." Omi shook his head, idly watching the computer for a response from Manx.

"It's been a strange week." Youji agreed He wasn't helping watch the computer, but just hoping that Aya wouldn't decide that the shop should be opened again.

"It's just hard to view Ken as one of the bad guys." Omi was still upset/ "Even with the changes he's gone through."

"Not just talking about the eyes, eh chibi?" Youji spooled out a length of wire from his watch.

"No, even his personality as changed." Omi glances at the computer when it beeped. "His eyes are just the most obvious things that have changed."

"It doesn't matter what team anybody is on anymore." Aya leaned against the wall and narrowed his eyes. "This will destroy not only Estet, but Taketori, also.

"And Taketori is your only concern." Youji muttered, wrapping his wire around gloved fingers, making and unmaking bored patterns.

~~~~~~~~~~

Ken crept through the 'abandon' warehouse, bugnuk claws bared. The building was close to night-black in all but a few areas. The primary area that was lit contained a masked figure with a gun, and the smaller form of the telekinetic who was tied to a chair. Ken expected two other masked men to be wandering though the darkness, where he had the advantage. After watching the masked gun-man guarding Nagi for several minuets, then, slipped a little closer, locking his mind down carefully. Then, the masked guard pointed the gun in his direction and fired. Ken could actually see the bullet leave the gun, as the metal was reflective. For all the speed he did have, it wasn't enough and a sharp pain bit through his shoulder, brining him to his knees before he collapsed entirely.

"I heard you." The masked man said, tugging the mask off to release a fall of bright orange hair.

"So I was too loud this time?" Ken groaned, then reached up and pulled the stubby dart out of his shoulder. "These god-damn things hurt like hell."

"They're supposed to teach you a lesson."

"Never send Ken to rescue me." Nagi demanded, freeing himself from the ropes and standing up. "I could do better on my own."

"These drills suck." Ken let Schuldig pull him to his feet. "You keep shooting me!"

"Just because you never really drill with Weiss doesn't mean you get out of ours." Schuldig laughed, draping an arm affectionately around Ken's shoulders, giving the unarmed shoulder a light squeeze. "We don't normally drill this intensely, but Crawford refuses to have someone who doesn't know the full potential of there abilities in the field. Fortunately, It's the easiest to learn to use Physical abilities like yours."

"Easiest?" Ken's eyebrows raises. "Trying to remember that whenever you go from dark to light you've got to put the visor back down is a pain."

"See, before we try to handle a mission, we want that automatic. So it doesn't get anyone killed." Nagi coiled up the rope that had been used to 'tie' him up. "Are we done, Brad?"

"Yes." Bradley Crawford strolled out of the dark and into the circle of light followed by Farfello. Both were in the process of removing masks.

"I want my knife back." Farfello shot an evil glare at Crawford.

"Then you shouldn't have kept poking me with it." Crawford sounded like he was growling. Then the American's glare shifted to Ken and Schuldig. "Explain to him that bothering me does not hurt god!" The laughter from Ken and Schuldig came in absolute gales. Crawford was unable to do more than glare at the laughing pair.

* * *

kelly@kitsufox.com 


	8. Why else would they call you Siberian!

**Chapter 8  
****Warnings : KenSchuu Adorableness...  
Note : // telepathy**

Omi, Youji, and Aya sat in the mission room. Manx stood before them, her face was serious.  
  
"This mission is extraordinary. Not only is one of your own agents already inside one of Estet's groups, but we have four Estet agents ready to defect." She looked at the three remaining members of Weiss. "Persia's orders are simple. Work with Swartz, and assist in any was they request with the downfall of Estet. Taketori is to be destroyed if at all possible."

"You made us wait for a week to say that we could do it?" Aya glared openly at the red-head.

"We did come investigation. Making sure Swartz was telling the truth. We found things to be legitimate. Estet is indeed doing what Ken called 'creating talents'."

"You've found proof of that?" Omi looked curious. "In addition to Ken, I mean. He's proof in itself."

"We've located the place Estet created to dumb the bodies of the various individuals they've tested there Serums on." Manx handed Omi a manila folder. "27 bodies were located. All apparently killed by variations of the Nighteyes serum that was used on Ken."

"Twenty-seven?" Youji was the first to notice an important fact. "Ken was subject 27. That means there was a number 28."

"The newest of the bodies located had retinal changes consistent with the Changes that were noted by the three of you in Ken." The explanation began. "Though as far as we've been able to discern, something additional was administered that caused death."

"Ken," Omi began, almost having to force the shocked words out. "Ken said that Crawford had pulled him out of the program because they would have given him another Serum."

"Crawford also said that it would have killed him." Youji was awed. Crawford had been right?

~~~~~~~~~~

"So, we hit them with Crawford's little... Suggestion tonight?" Ken peaked through slit eyes at Schuldig, who was standing near where his feet were propped on the arm of the couch.

"Why don't you just put the visor back on and look at me properly?" Schuldig grabbed his feet and shoved them aside so he could sit down where they had been.

"Because looking at you wasn't worth the effort." Ken draped his feet over Schuldig's lap. "It's not very bright in here anyways."

"Ken, the only room in this whole house that I've ever seen you keep that thing odd in is mine."

"And that's because you let me spray-paint the windows black." Ken draped his hand over his eyes. "My head's been hurting all mourning."

"Awww," Schuldig patted Ken's knee. "Poor Kitty."

"Don't call me Kitty."

~~~~~~~~~~

Just as Aya reached up to pull the store's gate down, Ken and Schuldig strolled out of the fog that hid the streets. Both men ducked under and headed strait down to the mission room, where Omi and Youji were already waiting for Aya with Manx to have another meeting about the Swartz Alliance. Ken and Schuldig's appearance was an unexpected, but useful, surprise. They hadn't said they would be showing up anytime soon, and had not actually contacted them since Ken and Nagi's 'visit'.

"Ken?" Manx looked at the two new arrivals in a startled way. "What Brings you here?"

"I could ask you the same." Ken took a seat on the couch. Schuldig claimed Omi's computer chair, giving a mental nudges to Omi to prevent complaining.

"Schuu," Ken warned. "Leave Omi alone."

"He didn't do anything." A note of confusion was evident in Omi's voice.

"He gave a little physic shove." Ken's laugh was colorful. "Don't worry, I'll keep an eye on him."

"Don't glare at me, Kitty!"

"Schuu! Stop calling me Kitty!" Ken smacked him playfully on the shoulder. Omi, Aya, Youji, and Manx all stared at them in disbelief as the banter continued.

"But you are a Kitty!"

"I am not!"

"Why else would they call you Siberian!"

"Schuldig," Ken tried to think up a retort, failed, and then pulled him off the desk chair and sat on him. "Take this, smartass."

"Ken! Get off me you big lunk-head!" Schuldig struggled for a moment and then went limp, muttered, "I hope you feel bad if I suffocate."

"Okay, You can start now." Ken smiled innocently, reaching up to adjust his visor.

"We were just planning to discuss possible methods to get back into contact with you." Manx actually looked flustered. Ken decided that this was quiet entertaining. "But with the two of you here, it seems this meeting has been made obsolete.

"Schuu and I are actually planning to give you some valuable information." Ken gave another friendly grin. "Crawford has decided that he can tell everyone the plan soon. You even get part of it tonight."

"Only part?" Aya glared at him, but the visor over Ken's eyes seemed to insulate the brunette.

"You'll get the second part after you agree to the first part."

"Ken, I can't breath anymore." Schuldig gasped. "Get off me."

"What is it?" Ice was the best word to describe the tone of Aya's voice.

"You guys move in with Swartz."

* * *

kelly@kitsufox.com 


	9. Digital Binge...

**Chapter 9  
****Warnings : Revelation of the story's second pairing...  
Note : // telepathy**

Aya warily looked up from his coffee as Farfello walked across the kitchen and opened the fridge. He couldn't believe he'd agreed to THIS aspect of the plan. 'Move in with Swartz', Ken says.

"Mourning." The Visored Ex-Weiss member stumbled down the stairs and over towards the fridge. Schuldig trailed behind making a bee-line for the coffee maker. "Farfie, Move."

"You're pleasant." Farfello handed a knife to Ken. "Hold this for a second." 

"Hurry up." He reached up to rub his eyes, completely forgetting about his visor. "I haven't eaten yet."

"You're pissy this mourning." Reaching out, Farfello took his knife back, and wandered across the kitchen to sit down next to Aya. Aya nearly jumped out of his seat and ran, but managed to control his revulsion. The one-eyed Irishman calmly held an apple in one hand and a knife in the other. Aya watched in fascinated horror as Farfello proceeded to mutilate the unfortunate peice of fruit.

"Entertained?" Schuldig sank into a chair, placing two cups of Coffee on the table while Ken took the seat next to him, trading his second bowl of cereal for Schuldig's extra cup of coffee.

"Is that some for of mourning Routine?" Aya had trouble understanding how Ken had been so thoroughly integrated into Swartz this quickly. Maybe Schuldig had played with his head...

//I did not!// Schuldig glared without actually talking. //I happen to like Kenken.//

"Stay out of my head."

"Then don't think so loudly." Schuldig laid his head down on the table, looking like he was planning to take a nap. "Kenkitty, why did we get up this early?"

"Crawford told you to." Farfello answered for them, giving up on what was left on what was left of the apple to trace patterns in his flesh with the knife. "And Crawford has you two whipped." Both Ken and Schuldig made indignant noises.

"You're whipped too!"

"I'm insane. I've got excuses." Farfello ignored the blood that dripped down his arm and pooled on the table as he stared at Schuldig and Ken.

"Break it up." Crawford entered, looking fully awake and already dressed.

"We're not fighting!" Schuldig mumbled.

"You will be." Crawford poured himself a cup of coffee. "We need to cover the plan this mourning. Where are Omi and Nagi?"

"They were up all night." Ken poked at his bowl of cereal. "They were playing with Nagi's computer.

"Someone go wake them up!"

~~~~~~~~~~

The first thing Omi noticed was that he was very warm. The second was that someone had an arm draped over his chest, and that the hair belonging to whoever it was brushing against the back of his neck. The third thing was that it wasn't his bed. Omi jerked upright, ignoring the small 'ooff' that came from the person behind him. Looking over his shoulder, he was... Nagi? Naeo Nagi was a cuddlier? Wait, why was he in Nagi's bed?

"At least you're awake." Aya shoved the door open. "Crawford wants everyone downstairs."

"Already?" Omi groaned, falling backwards and almost nailing Nagi with his elbow.

"Be careful, would ya?" Nagi growled. For the most part, the dark haired boy was still sleeping. "I'm trying to sleep."

"wake him up and get downstairs." Aya commanded, then left the doorway.

"Okay Nagi, it's time to wake up."

"Nuh-uh." The Bow jerked the blanket over his head.

~~~~~~~~~~

"Are they awake?" Crawford glared at Aya as he walked into the living room.

"Omi was." A well practiced glare was given in return. "He's waking Nagi up."

"Well, there goes the mourning." Falling to one side and taking over most of the couch, including the part Schuldig was sitting on. "Someone wake me when Omi finally gets Nagi up."

"What's that supposed to mean, Ken?" Youji demanded, trying to ignore the Psychopath that was currently poking at the chair he was sitting in with a knife. Farfello's arm was also still bleeding.

"Nagi's a pain in teh ass to wake up after he pulls an all night computer binge." Schuldig explained, wiggling until he was comfortably arranged with his feet propped on the Coffee table. "We should be able to nap for awhile before he's up."

"No you won't." Omi wandered in, shoved Ken's legs aside so that he could take one end of the couch. He looked tired, but was smiling anyways. It was Nagi who looked ready to kill something.

"How do you people deal with him in the mornings?" Nagi demanded, shooting a sleepy death glare at the four who made up Weiss.

"Unusually make him cook breakfast." Ken yawned, sitting back up and hauling himself off Schuldig's lap. "And ignore him until we're actually awake."

"I envy your ability to ignore that." Nagi gave Youji a telekinetic shove that sent him tumbling out of the chair and onto the loor before he sat down in the unwillingly vacated seat.

"FOUL!"

"Nagi," Farfello's single eye glittered mischievously. "I could make him less happy for you." Omi paled visibly and scooted closer to Ken.

* * *

kelly@kitsufox.com 


	10. Doing the Norm...

**Chapter 10  
****Warnings : More pairing hinting (for pairing #3), and general cutness.  
Note : // telepathy**

"That is how the eight of us will destory Estet." Crawford glances around the room, taking in the reactions of the others. Ken and Schuldig looked like they were having an argument via Schuldig's Telepathy. Omi and Nagi were already having a discussion on tactics, both ones that he had suggested and some of their own variations. Youji was looking bored, for the most part, and Aya seemed to be watching Farfello, who was stopped poking at the chair and was working on adding to the pattern already sliced into his arm.

~~~~~~~~~~

Ken glared at Schuldig. //If they're anything like you say, I want to be clear of them, period.//

//You're just afraid because they've got powers.// Schuu smirked. //You've got powers now, too.//

//Only when they lights are out.//

~~~~~~~~~~

Omi shook his head as he studied one of the dozen printouts Crawford has handed over to him and Nagi. "We'd put too much at risk to put someone there." Omi pointed to one of the computer terminals on the map. "Maybe if we went in through teh ceiling..."

"There is the skylight." Nagi leaned against Omi so that he could better see the map, then pointed himself. "And it'll provide nice access to the vent system." For some reason, Nagi mussed to himself, Weiss seemed to have been meant to work with Swartz. It felt right to work strategy with Omi like this.

~~~~~~~~~~

//Kenken.// Schuldig's mental voice was a chuckle. //Take a look at Omi and Nagi. Be subtle. Cute, eh?//

//Very.// Ken snickered out loud. //So what are we doing tonight?//

//The norm.//

//Make Brad's life hell?//

//Yep.//

~~~~~~~~~~

"Aya, make HIM stop staring at me." Youji demanded, giving Farfello a long, careful look.

"Farfello isn't actually watching you." Aya leaned forward in his seat, placing his elbows on his knees. "He's just watching crawford."

"What?"

"In the window, behind you." Aya waved a hand in a general gesture. "Farfello, come here adn sit down." His gesture started to indicate the ground near his seat. Surprisingly, Farfello sat down in teh indicated spot.

"You scare me, Aya." Youji's green eyes seemed the size of dinner plates.

~~~~~~~~~~

//Did Farfie just OBEY Aya?// Ken stared at the scene as he broadcast the through at Schuldig.

//Yeah.// Schuldig's mental voice sounded shell-shocked. //I'm not even gonna touch this one. I don't think I WANT to know the motivation...//

//Don't blame you.// Ken stood up. "Brad, do you really think that just... barging in there like that is a good idea?"

"That's just part of the plan." Bradley groaned. "It'll just be you, me and Schuldig making the forward attack. Youji, Aya, and Farfello will be coming in the back. Nagi and Omi come in from above as surveillance. I just covered that."

"But, I don't have any real Powers." Ken finally gave up on not admitting to his fears. "I wouldn't have a chance against them..."

"Schuldig's the only one with a real chance, actually." Crawford smirked at Ken. "Not even I have a real chance. Logic says to send Nagi into the think of things. But until I moved him off with Omi, the future wasn't a pretty thing.

"So that's why you took so long to share the plan." Ken shook his head. "But where are all the details?"

"They're Omi and Nagi's part." Crawford shrugged. "Things were very foggy until I decided that they could handle it better than I could."

"So, you created a detailess plan?" Aya stared at him in disbelief.

"And you think it will work?" Youji added.

"I know it will work.

~~~~~~~~~~

"I don't see how Crawford can just trust the two of us like this." Omi stared out the window of Nagi's room. The two of them had been working since the mourning meeting where Brad had roughed out the plan and left the details to himself and Nagi.

"He does it all the time." Nagi shrugged, eyes narrowed in concentration as he used his telekinesis to type. "You get used to it after awhile."

"I guess it would be a matter of getting used to it." Omi paged through the sheets Crawford had given them, comparing the carious layouts with the rough of the details he and Nagi had worked out for Brad's plan. "I'm still not sure of this, though." He traced over the path he and Nagi were listed as taking. "Have you been able to get anything?"

"There's an incredible level of security." Nagi's typing stopped for a moment. "I keep having to back out to keep from being detected."

"The other variable is Farfello being teamed up with Youji and Aya." Omi absently traced the line his two friends and the resident Psychopath were to be taking. It was a given that Youji would be in the group entering through the back, he was the only one with teh required lock-cracking skills. "Sending Farfello seems like an attempt to get rid of Youji and Aya."

"You didn't see IT, did you?"

"See what?"

"Farfello listened to Aya." Nagi still sounded stunned. "He barley listened to ME, Aya and Youji will be fine. Common, lets take a break. We're not getting anywhere anymore."

* * *

kelly@kitsufox.com 


	11. Sodomy Hurts God.

Omi found it amazing how quickly the time burned away, making the week he and Nagi had been planning during feel like no more than a day or two. Currently, he and Nagi wore sitting on the steps of the back porch, watching Ken try to explain Soccer to Schuldig.  
  
"Why can't I just copy the knowledge from your mind?" The red-head demanded, after managing to completely miss the blank and white ball for what had to be the eighth time. "This is gonna take forever to learn."  
  
"That's what makes being good at it special." Ken jogged past Schuu, retrieving the ball. "It's just a batter of practice." He throw the ball into the air, bounced it from knee to knee for a few moments, occasional alternating to use his head to bounce it. "It takes years to get really good, actually."  
  
"I don't think I want to look like an idiot that badly." Schuu announced, before the soccer ball was sent hurdling in his direction.  
  
"I don't look like an idiot!" Ken bounded after Schuldig, threatening him as they tore around the yard. The race only lasted until Ken finally managed an American Football styled tackle, and both were laying in a heap on the ground, Ken with a leg on either side of Schuldig's waist.  
  
"I don't think this is legal in Soccer." Schuldig's voice was nearly lost in the smoker's heavy panting.  
  
"I though you didn't want to learn to play anymore." Ken, who wasn't panting quiet as hard, laughed, placing a hand on Schuldig's chest to hold him down when he attempted to wiggle out from under him. "I think I like you here."  
  
//Let me up...// The mental voice was laced with venom, and fear.  
  
//Don't you trust me?// The reply was coated in a hurt tone.  
  
//I trust you...// The response was slow in coming, influenced by the meeting of Cat's-eye green and chocolate brown eyes. The two inched closer, neither one wanting to give in to the other first.  
  
"STOP THAT!" Nagi growled, sending a wave of Telekinesis that sent Schuu and Ken sprawling into a less organized heap. "Save it for the bedroom!"  
  
"You're just jealous!" Ken mumbled, his voice muffled because Schuldig's arm was now effectively blocking the lower half of his face.  
  
"That was mean, Nagi." Schuldig untangled himself from Ken, then helped the other straiten his visor. "And Kenken's right, you're just jealous."  
  
"Am not." Nagi scowled at Schuldig, contemplating all the mean things that could be done with Telekinesis.  
  
"Then why'd you break us up?" Ken sat up, finally, brushing himself off. "It's because you don't have the courage to make a move on the person you want!"  
  
"Yes I do!"  
  
"Then why don't you?"  
  
"I will!" Nagi grabbed Omi as he said that, tugged the bond onto his lap and pressed their lips together. Omi's blue eyes flew wide as he stared in shock while Nagi pulled away.  
  
"Nice move, Nagi." Schuldig whooped, laughing. "Now if you'll excuse us," He dragged both himself and Ken to there feet and towards the door. "We need to find a bedroom."  
  
"I... You..." Omi mumbled, eyes still on Nagi, completely oblivious as Ken and Schuu climbed the steps next to him. "Us... We... Kissed..."  
  
"You can hit me if you want." Staring at the ground, Nagi's voice was little more than a mumbled. "It was wrong of me to just grab you like that."  
  
"But..."  
  
"But what?"  
  
"I liked it." This time it was Omi who grabbed Nagi.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Aya stopped dead in teh hallway, causing Farfello (who had been following him around since Brad's breifing) to bump into his back. Schuldig was leaned against the back door, and Ken was leaned against the wall acrossed from him. Schuldig, for sure, had his eyes closed, and both of them were smirking. "What are you two doing?"  
  
"Eavesdropping." Ken supplied. Aya waited for the two of them to say more, and when they didn't, he demanded  
  
"Who are you eavesdropping on?"  
  
"Omi and Nagi." It was Schuldig this time.  
  
"What are they doing?"  
  
"Making out." Ken snickered, opening his eyes to watch Aya stutter for several seconds before he shoved Schuldig out of the way and headed out the door.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The door slammed behind them, causing Omi and Nagi to spring apart, Omi all the way to the opposite edge of the stairs. Nagi ended up jumping strait off the edge of the steps.  
  
"What's going on?" Aya crossed his arms over his chest, glaring at Nagi.  
  
"Nothing." Omi told Aya innocently. It wasn't like he was lying, because they had stopped doing what they were doing.  
  
"Omi..." The glare turned from Nagi to Omi. "What were you doing?"  
  
"Ummm..." He shifted nervously, busying himself with helping Nagi up. "we were... well... Kissing..."  
  
"Schuldig was telling the TRUTH?" Aya shook his head and walked back into the house, Farfello just looked at them for a moment.  
  
"Sodomy hurts God." He declared, then turned to continue following Aya around. After several moments of watching the now closed door, Omi turned to Nagi.  
  
"Sodomy hurts God?"  
  
"That's his way of saying he approves." Nagi laughed and hugged Omi.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Leave them alone." Aya pointed a finger at Schuu and Ken, who were still snickering. "Go find something to do."  
  
"Any ideas, Schuu?"  
  
"Yeah..." Schuldig's voice trailed off, and his eyes went unfocused for a moment, then, Ken was grabbing Schuu and dragging him down the hallway with a blush plastered all over his face.  
  
"Good idea." Ken mumbled so quietly Aya almost missed it. "Very good idea." As they vanished into Schuldig's room, Aya made an exasperated sound.  
  
"At least they're not aggravating anyone."  
  
"God." The word was followed by a somewhat maniac giggle.  
  
"What?" Aya turned to his silver-haired shadow curiously.  
  
"God. They're aggravating God." The Irishman nodded knowingly.   
  
"Sodomy hurts God."  
  
"You scare me sometimes."  
  
"I scare most people sometimes."

* * *

kelly@kitsufox.com 


	12. Have I Mentioned...

Ken stood with Schuldig behind Crawford. They were standing before the elders of Estet. They were there on the pretext of receiving orders. In a few seconds the attack would really begin. Schuldig turned his head slightly, trying to catch Ken's eyes through the Visor. Ken nodded slightly to acknowledge, then turned his eyes to the back of Brad's head, watching, and then Crawford attacked. Seconds latter, Ken felt himself leave the ground, and slam into a wall. In the seconds that followed he felt more than saw the proceeding attack before be blacked out...  
  
..."Be careful with be Brad!" Schuldig's voice sounded fuzzy through the haze of unconsciousness.  
  
"Schuu?" His voice was weak, and he tried to peek through his eyelids, groaning when the light invaded his vision.  
  
"Stay still." It was Schuldig's voice, followed by lips on his forehead. "Your visor broke when they slammed you. Keep your eyes closed. You're in shock right now."  
  
"Wha..." he gasped, reaching up to cover the hand Schuldig had resting on his chest.  
  
"Think it." Schuldig demanded, placing a small kiss on his lips. "Youji, are we ready to get out of here?"  
  
"Yeah." The blond grasped his end of the board they had Ken lying on.  
  
"Then lift." Schuldig's hands steadied Ken as he was lifted by Crawford and Youji.  
  
//What happened?// Ken finally managed to direct the tough at Schuldig, through every step he was carried sent pain coursing through his whole body, at least when he'd been still he hadn't hurt like this.  
  
"You got thrown into the wall by the elders." Schuu used his physical voice, giving Ken something to focus on. "We couldn't keep them from beating on you until the others came. Aya got pummeled pretty good, too." Schuldig sent Ken what he saw. The Violet-eyed redhead was barley standing, with an arm thrown over Farfello's shoulder. Blood dripped liberally from Aya, but that wasn't the part of the image that was the most unsettling. The part that was was the mass of scars, made visible by his completely destroyed shirt, covering his chest and shoulders. He was as well scared as Farfello, despite it being restricted only to areas easily covered by clothing.  
  
//So it's over?//  
  
"Until the next mission."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was odd, to Omi, watching Schuldig fuss over Ken through the entire return trip to Krickner's primary hospital. Then there was the task of keeping Schuldig distracted while Ken was in surgery. And then keeping the Telepath from tearing the information from the Doctor's head when he'd emerged. Though, Crawford and Aya (who was less imposing than normal, seeing as he was swathed in bandages) then managed to keep the Doctor's mind in tact.  
  
"Considering circumstances, I'd call them relatively mild injuries, Consisting primarily of fractured ribs and a concussion."  
  
"Will he be all right?" Schuldig finally snapped, cutting the Doctor off. "When can I see him?"  
  
"Mr. Hidaka will be under the effects of anesthesia for several more hours." The doctor gave Schuldig a hesitant look, remembering the warning he'd been given about these four when he'd tried to prevent the one-eyed Irishman from tagging along with Fujimiya. "He will make a full recovery."  
  
"I don't care if he's out, I want to see him." Schuldig was nearly ready to find a gun and shoot the doctor when the man sighed and pointed down the hall. "room 412A."  
  
"Thanks." It took Schuldig about 3 seconds to vanish down the hall.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When he finally slipped into room 412A, Schuldig sighed with relief. The absent 'beep-beep'ing of the heart monitor was music to Schuldig's ears. Sure, the figure on teh bed was still, but the doctor said that was just anesthesia. Slipping close to the bed, Schuldig brushed dark bands back and kissed Ken's forehead softly. "Thank god you're alive." Schuldig stared at the still figure on the bed. How had Ken become so important to him so quickly? An even better question was why had he. "I don' think I'll ever feel completely again, without you."  
  
//That's sweet.// Ken's mental voice was sluggish, as though he were half alseep.  
  
"The doctor said you wouldn't wake up for awhile." Absently, Schuldig sat in the rooms only chair, leaning his elbows on the bed before running his fingers through Ken's hair. "I can't believe they attacked you first."  
  
"I didn't even get to threaten anyone."  
  
"Nagi and Omi took them all out." Schuu laughed softly. "Not even the elders had guessed that a dart wielding blond and a telekinetic would attack from above."  
  
"Least it's over." Ken reached up without opening his visor-less eyes, threading his fingers through red hair, the ace bandaged rough against Schuu's cheek. "I never did mention that I loved you, did I?"  
"No." The unusually flamboyant Red-head was quiet. He sat, digesting the information, while Ken's fingers idly stroked his cheek. After several minuets of just sitting, Schuldig reached up to still the hand on his cheek. "Love you too."


End file.
